Blazing Temper
by Jocke96
Summary: What happens when some League Of Legends champions ends up in fiore? Chaos is promised, not so sure about parings but pm me if you have some ideas but a harem it will be. Ps. you must have red the prologue to understand. Rated M for words and maybe some scenes.


Blazing Temper Chapter One

I don't own League of legends or the other things I plan to include.

``thoughts.´´

Normal.

_Flashbacks._

** Shouts**/**Magic. **

Poem of the chapter:

Don't give up I believe in you all a person is a person no matter how small.

Chapter 1 start.

_From the day I was cursed with this power I could never touch someone ever again without burning them alive, I was so strong it hurt and when I was hurt I got angry, an endless cycle that only ends in disaster._

When I woke up I felt good… wait! It doesn't hurt, Could this possibly be heaven instead of another world? I asked myself.

No it couldn't possibly be heaven, for all the horrible things I've done I would most likely spend and eternity in hell. I said to myself.

I stood up and looked around and saw that I was in a forest with a pond not so long away from where I was, strange I tough that everything evaporated around me (A:N I mean everything made of water). But I pushed that thought away as I wondered where my friends went.

**HEELLOO TEEMO, KHA´ZIX, DIANA, ZIGGS ARE YOU THERE.** I yelled out in to the air, I waited for an answer but the only thing I got was the wind blowing through my hair… **wait now a minute **since when do I have **Hair**!, wait it doesn't hurt, I have hair, is the curse finally gone?, no I feel it inside me its only more controllable. I walked over to the pond and saw what I haven't seen in many years. (A:N He was like 21 in League of legends but it had a side effect on him and the rest an turned him back to a Six year old boy.)

**HOW THE HELL AM I SIX YEARS, IM SUPPOSED TO BE 21 HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!. **I roared all over the forest, when I calmed down and thought rational.

This must be a side effect caused by using the gate of Babylon. I then heard a rustle in the bush behind me, it was Teemo with his now all too baggy pants and hat.

What is going on here? Teemo yelled with his now more squeaky voice.

It seems using the gate of Babylon had a side effect and turned us into children again. I said then I thought and asked, Teemo how long have you been here.

Teemo answered I have been awake here approximately 2 hours looking for anyone and now I found you. Teemo answered.

Hmmm then we could have arrived here in multiple times as I just arrived and awoke. I said to Teemo.

Teemo went silent and just stood and stared at me and asked so you weren't a waling torch all your life. Said Teemo and grinned while keeping his laugh back.

Yeah but I'm more worried about the others, as I said we arrived different time all of us and it could take up to a hundred years for everyone to arrive so we may be dead when our friends arrive. I said as Teemo went white as a ghost.

So you mean that I could never see Ziggs again? Asked Teemo.

Maybe, maybe not you could never tell, for all we know the might already have arrived years before us. I answered back.

Then we must search for them. Teemo said.

No, there is still a possibility that they haven't arrived yet, however we can set a land mark so they know we have been here. I said

And how are we supposed to do that? Teemo asked a little skeptical.

Like this. I said as I started to heat up and burn.

Teemo ran and screamed in fear and said. At least give me a warning next time.

Ok. I said as I started to burn the ground and forest with my blue fire (A:N remember that I said his fire were going to be blue :P).

This fire will catch their attention and a whole lot of other people's attention. I said as I finished burning half of the forest and the fires were quickly spreading throughout the forest.

Now then we wait. I said as I stopped burning and sat down on the charred ground beside Teemo.

After an hour or so Teemo got bored and decided that we should explore instead of just sitting around and wasting time, so we explored and found a city, we naturally didn't venture in side we just went to look around.

We should go back to our base now. I said (A:N yes they made the clearing that brand burned as their temporary base).

Yeah that seems like a good idea and to see if anyone has come by or our friends have arrived. Teemo Said happily

If they arrive, They might not make it through the gate and if they don't make it through the will be sent back to the others, I'm not entirely sure even I could make it out of their hands if I got sent back.

Hey look there is something over there. Said Teemo and pointed.

I looked over where he was pointing and saw a tree in the middle of the clearing I burnt down. ``Either I missed that one or its Maokai however it seems it has reversed him too. ´´ I thought (A:N if you don't know what I'm talking about read his lore here champions/57/maokai_the_twisted_treant ).

I walked up to the tree and put my hand on it, then I heard Maokai's voice ringing through my head, saying. Diana, Ziggs and Kha'Zix didn't make it through, I saw they were sent back, and I estimate to be stuck like this for two to three years (A:N if you haven't realized it yet he has gone back to being just a un moving magical tree) , in the mean time you two must go on with our plan to begin a new life, however don't forget me while I may be planted here for some years I still have feelings come visit and tell me what you have been up to when you feel like it. Maokai said.

Whoa Maokai didn't take you for being that kind of… Tree?. I said to Maokai.

Well it isn't like I've got anything better to do the coming years. Maokai countered.

Touché, well then we'll be off. I Said as I turned around.

Oh yeah and before I forget, try to open up more Brand. Maokai said.

I will try but I can't promise anything. I said back as I walked out of the clearing Teemo not so far behind.

So are we gonna go back to that city?. Asked Teemo.

That would be the smartest thing to do in this case.

Chapter end.

I will try to make them longer but then it will take more time, and if you got some own ideas please pm me and tell me them, and if you see some wrongs in the spelling please tell me.

In the next chapter we will see when a fire dragon slayer meets a fire world slayer, and yes he was about to slay a world so it's only fair if he is one, I will make brand strong but hopefully not too strong, I think it's a little ironic in my language Brand means fire and yeah brand burns, anyway see you next chapter.


End file.
